Who Wins?
by QuietToxic
Summary: Prussia and France have a race with their enemies, and get a /lot/ excited when they win. Warning: Yaoi PWP. Meaning smut! You know you secretly like it! Also some fluff. Just because.


**A/N T-this is my first lemon, and I chose _France_ and _Prussia_? When did I become so thoughtless? *headdesk* **

**Well yeah, I secretly (not so much anymore now xD) love this pairing, so I started to write a little... Something... And it got out of hand...**

**Forgive me any inaccuracies, I'm just a nervous (girl!) virgin whose native language isn't even English, is too lazy to proofread properly and does not own Hetalia. :D **

**Okay! On with the pr0nz! (Wait, what?)**

* * *

><p>'Go, Prusse! Go! We must win, mon ami!'<p>

'Nngh, don't worry Frankreich, awesome me won't lose from anyone, and _especially _not that, ngh, that damn aristocrat!' He pounded the pedals on the bike.

'Oui, oui! Take out your anger,' France encouraged from the backseat, clinging on tightly to Prussia not to fall off.

The two nations - okay, one ex-nation - were far ahead of their opponents, England and Austria, but they could still hear the latter's angry yelling at his partner to _hurry up, you bloody wanker_!

'Ha,' Prussia laughed, 'they can never win now!'

'They had no chance to begin with, mon ami.'

'Well, England did close in on you quite a bit.'

France hm-ed silently. It was true that his arch-enemy had come close during the first round, but the Frenchman had been momentarily distracted when Prussia thought it necessary to stand up on the back of the backseat of the bike and shake his fists at their enemies - at Austria particularly - which made the bike wobble and almost tip over.

'Ah oui, but still.' He had no idea how in the world they had convinced Austria and England to have a race with them. Hell, he had no idea who even came up with the idea, let alone _why_. But he and Prussia found it another perfect opportunity to prove their superiority.

'Frankreich, we're almost there. No way they'll catch us, especially with _Austria_ pedaling!' He laughed his signature laugh.

'It surprised me he agreed to begin with.'

'Thought he could beat me, huh?' Prussia snorted. 'Not even in his _dreams_.'

France grinned. 'You really detest him, don't you?' He gripped his friend a little tighter, pressing his nose against the German's lower back.

'Ja... I do. What _are_ you doing back there?'

'Mhm, nothing,' answered France, smiling when he felt a shiver run through Prussia's body.

England's yelling had subsided to a dull background noise, thanks to Austria's _great_ condition.

'And... Vier, drie, zwei, eins... We won!' Prussia yelled, throwing his hands in the air. The bike wobbled dangerously.

'Ah, stop that!' France yelled.

Prussia braked, jumped of the bike and, laughing, asked his friend if the Frenchman was _scared_.

'I'm not scared of _anything_, mon ami.' He hopped off the bike as well, facing the German.

'Anything?' Prussia ruffled France's hair, grinning.

'Ah! Ah! Not the hair!_ NOT THE HAIR_! S'il vous plaît, don't do that.'

'So much for not being scared, Francypants! Kesesesese~ That's not awesome, huh?' Prussia jeered, closing in on his partner. A shit-eating grin was spread over his features, like he was planning something. Which he probably wasn't, because he tended to look like that a lot.  
>'Let me ruffle your hair, Frankreich~'<br>Alright, that was it.

France merely raised an eyebrow before he advanced swiftly, grabbing Prussia's arms and shoving him into a tree, knocking the air out of him.  
>'Prusse, I'm not afraid of <em>you<em>, if you thought that...'

'Well,' the other man said, still wearing that grin, 'you ought to be.'

That stupid grin pissed France off. He felt he had to wipe it off the ex-nation's face.  
>He <em>had<em> to.

When Prussia opened his mouth to make another remark, the Frenchman took the opportunity to slam his his lips into the German's.

Prussia made a muffled sound, but - to France's surprise - never tried to pull away. Instead, he found his friend move his lips against his own. The nation smirked into the kiss. Not only had he won from England and Austria, but it seemed that he had won over Prussia as well.

France released Prussia's arms, in favour of tangling his hand's in the man's white hair. Prussia's hands found their way to his butt, tightly holding it.

'A-_hem_.'

The two broke apart, panting, to come face-to-face with a rather disgusted-looking England and Austria.

'Did we... Interrupt something?' the former asked.

'Ah... Oui?'

'Well, yeah... Hey! We won the race! _HA_! You really suck, Österreich.'

'It looked more like you were sucking,' Austria remarked. 'France's face, to be exact.'  
>England bit his lip not to burst out in laughter. Prussia was at a loss for words.<br>France wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and, sliding a hand down Prussia's body, whispered: 'You can suck a lot more of me than just my face.'

Prussia gulped. 'Ah... Ah, I think it's time to go home, you two. We won the race because we - I mean _I_,_I _am awesome. And... Stuff.'

England and Austria, crept out by the scene in front off them, stalked off in different directions without any further comments.

Prussia turned back to France, all nervousness gone. 'Where were we just now?'

Before the Frenchman had a chance to answer, those lips violently crashed into his again. 'Mh... Mh-' he pulled back. 'Prusse, don't you think we should go somewhere... More private?'

'Since when do you care?' he grinned. 'But, sure. Whatever. My house is just over there, come on.' He dragged France off, stopping when the man yanked his arm.  
>'<em>Was<em>- Oh, forget the bike!'

* * *

><p>The two men barely made it through Prussia's front door before they started making out again. Prussia backed France up against the door, but the nation wasn't having any of that. He pushed back, sliding his tongue over the German's lips.<br>He was given entrance without so much as a struggle and let his tongue explore Prussia's mouth.

The ex-nation was slowly being pushed back in the general direction of the living room without noticing it.

It wasn't until France smirked triumphantly against his lips that Prussia noticed what was going on. Making sure their mouths never lost contact, he dragged his friend over and pinned him down on the couch, hovering over the Frenchman.

France's slender fingers found their way up his shirt, trailing his stomach. A shiver ran through Prussia's body at the contact.  
>The fingers gripped the hem of his shirt and the two men broke their kiss when the garment was tugged over Prussia's head. They looked at each other; red and blue eyes met.<p>

'Frankreich... Let's do this.'

'Oui.' He looked his friend over. His lips were red and swollen, almost matching his crimson eyes, and his chest was heaving. The ex-nation was pale, but not unattractive. Not unattractive at all...

Prussia pressed his lips against France's, gently this time. Lovingly, even. France moaned into the man's mouth when he felt a tongue force its way between his parted lips. He tangled one hand in Prussia's hair again, pulling him even closer, the other stroking the pale torso.

Prussia's breath hitched when the Frenchman's hand brushed over a hardened nipple. He broke the kiss and began unbuttoning France's shirt while licking and kissing down his neck. France smirked.

'Mm, so eager, Prusse...'

'Ah, shut up,' the German answered, sliding France's shirt off and throwing it on the ground carelessly.

France took the opportunity to sit up, so that Prussia was straddling his lap.  
>'You didn't think I was going to let <em>you<em> have all the fun, non?' asked the Frenchman slyly. One hand was toying with Prussia's left nipple, while the other dove underneath his trousers to grab the man's butt.

'Hm...' France kissed Prussia's jaw, neck and collarbone before flicking the nipple with his tongue.

Prussia, on his account, was stunned by the sudden change in leadership and merely buried his hands in France's wavy hair, encouraging his friend in everything he did.  
>Even when he was laid back, France kissing his torso, he didn't fight it. How could he, when his trousers were so <em>damn tight<em>?

France, meanwhile, had started unbuckling said trousers' belt, relishing in his friend's small sounds of pleasure and the hands in his hair.  
>He reached up to kiss the white-haired man again. Prussia finally became fully aware of his situation and shoved his tongue into France's mouth, trying to gain control.<p>

France responded without hesitation and their tongues battled for dominance. The fierce kiss had to be broken when France yanked down Prussia's trousers along with his shoes and socks and threw them wherever his own shirt had gone. Prussia gasped in pleasure.

The French nation let his face hover over the little tent in his friend's boxers, noticing the man's hard breathing. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and slowly, _slowly, _slid down the underwear. (Decorated with the Prussian flag, he noted, slightly amused.)

Prussia shivered when France's warm breath hit his erection, despite trying to suppress it.

'Ngh, Prusse,' France said, breath tormenting Prussia, 'you weren't lying _that_ much about those, ah, five metres.'

'Ha, of course n-not, Frankreich.' He sat up on the couch and yanked the nation close again, crashing their mouths together. He attempted to unzip the Frenchman's trousers at the same time, and eventually succeeded. The German smirked and slid the trousers down together with the other man's underwear.

France, currently sitting on his knees, leaned forward onto Prussia to let his clothes come off completely, and in doing so, accidentally brushed their erections together. Prussia hissed and France moaned, continuing to rub his length against his partner's.

The Frenchman kissed the other's neck and slid a finger between his butt cheeks, prodding at Prussia's entrance.

'Ah... _Gott_, tha- Ngh, awesome,' moaned the German, his own hands wandering France's body absentmindedly, head thrown back in pleasure.

'Hm, Prusse, I, ah, don't suppose you have any lube around, do you?' He licked Prussia's shoulder teasingly.

'Upstairs- Ah...'

'Non... That's no good.' He stopped moving and brought two fingers up to Prussia's mouth. His blue eyes shone with almost predatory _amusement _as he ordered: 'Suck.'

Prussia took his friend's hand and licked the fingers slowly, looking France in the eyes. Then he unexpectedly lowered his own hand and gripped the other's erection firmly, making the Frenchman gasp, then moan in pleasure.

He smirked and slid the hand up and down a few times, collecting some of the man's precum. Then he licked his own fingers, and, just as France realised what the German was doing, grabbed his ass and inserted one finger into his hole.

France hissed, clinging on to Prussia. 'You _filthy_-'

Another finger. Nails digging into Prussia's back. '_Sacre bleu_-'

'Kesesesese~ Surprise,' the ex-nation laughed, biting France's collarbone while scissoring his fingers inside him. Both men's cocks were throbbing and weeping, begging for attention. They both needed release, and fast.

Prussia licked France's earlobe. 'Lie down,' he hissed. France did as told.

He moaned loudly when Prussia inserted a third finger and moved them slowly. 'Ngh, you better hurry up, or _I'll _do _you_.'

'D-don't worry Frankreich, awesome me's got it.' He sat up on his knees, removed his fingers and positioned his length in front of France's entrance, hooking one of the nation's legs over his shoulder for better access.

The two looked at one another. A sort of silent understanding passed between them and Prussia shoved in fully.

France gripped the couch cushions and breathed in sharply. It hurt even _him_. Still. (Not admitting that he had been on the receiving end often, of course.)

Prussia moaned as tight heat surrounded him. 'Damn, Frankreich, you a-'

'Move, sacre bleu! _Move_!' France all but yelled, thrusting his hips forward. Prussia stopped this movement and pulled out almost completely, whining involuntarily at the loss of warmth, then shoved back in forcefully. France cried out in pleasure - the pain was gone quickly.

The German repeated this movement several times, before France, panting, ordered: 'Faster. Go faster- _Mon dieu_!'

Prussia obeyed that order willingly, speeding up his thrusts while France rocked his hips in time.

The Frenchman felt more heat coiling up in his gut every time he was filled again. Suddenly, Prussia's hand was encasing his cock, jerking it in the same rhythm. France groaned and arched his back, feeling his release nearing.

It took not much more thrusts for France to reach his climax, spilling himself all over Prussia's hand and his own chest with a strangled cry of what could have been Prussia's name.

The ex-nation himself followed soon after, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of his friend's sticky torso, breathing hard.

'F-Frankreich?'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est, Prusse?'

'Hm, wha- Whatever. That,' he looked France in the eyes, 'that was a-awesome.'

'Hmh, yes... It w-was quite magnifique.' He kissed Prussia softly, running a hand through his white hair.

The ex-nation broke off the kiss. 'Frankreich,' he asked, 'what will... Come of this? Was it a one-time thing? Or did it... Did it mean something?' He trailed France's jaw with his - somewhat - clean hand.

'It depends, mon ami. What do you want it to be?' France was sincere.

'I...' Prussia thought for a while. 'I'd like for this - for us, if that exists - to be something more than an, albeit awesome, one night stand.' He lifted his crimson eyes to meet the Frenchman's case. 'Could we try?'

'Oui, Prusse. We could. We should.'

'We will?'

'Naturellement. But for now, I think we should take a shower, don't you agree?' France smirked deviously.

'Ja, we should.'

'And we will. Come, on y va!' He pushed Prussia up, scrambled to his feet, threw an arm around his friend - lover? - and whispered: 'And Prusse, remember I said you could suck a lot more than just my face?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN MAGNIFIQUE! AWESOME!**

**oTL I don't know. Anyway... I hope you enjoyed, and remember to review! :D**

**(I also was to lazy to look up any German or French, so I trusted my own knowledge of the languages. If I did something wrong - not that there was that much - feel free to tell me. I hate butchering people's languages.)**


End file.
